eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestyna Mikaelsson
'History' Celestyna Ingrid Mikaelsson was born in Sweden to Augustyna (née Serafin) Mikaelsson, a Hungarian Polish witch, and Alvar Mikaelsson, a Swedish wizard, two years after the birth of her older brother, Aleksander Mikaelsson. Since both Augustyna and Alvar worked for the Polish Auror Office, Celestyna and Aleksander were taken after by their nanny, until Augustyna resigned from work in order to spend more time look after her children. Celestyna was well-nurtured. By the age of 11, she was accepted to Durmstrang Institute expectedly like her father and brother did. She worked hard and played hard, excelling in academics while making a number of friends. To her, every day was like a fairy-tale, only that she couldn't get a happily-ever-after ending - something that she had never thought of at that time. When the family was having dinner in the second day after Celestyna had returned home for her fifth summer vacation, they were unexpectedly attacked by two wizards for vengeance against Alvar and Augustyna, whom Celestyna later heard were dark wizards that were once caught by her parents and had escaped from prison. Spells and curses were flying across the room, with furniture broken and debris everywhere on the floor. She couldn't tell (or at least she later convinced herself that she couldn't remember) who were hit. The last thing she remembered, before she was knocked out by some curses, were a scream of "Avada Kedavra" followed by Aleksander lifelessly falling down onto the floor. Celestyna woke up in a hospital, five days after the incident. Secretly, she sometimes wished that she could have passed out for a longer period of time, or even forever. She was informed that her father and brother were killed, while her mother was missing. A search party was sent out but her mother's wand was the only thing found. Being the closest relatives she has left, Benedykt and Beatrycze Serafin (her uncle and aunt), who were residing in a small town in Poland, took her in. In the first two weeks, Celestyna was devastated, panicking about what she should do. Eventually, there are only two things clear in her mind - her mother will come back safely soon and that she's sick of the others' condolences, which remind her how pathetic her life is now. For this, she convinces herself that she's fine. She tries to act normal and has even agreed to transfer from Durmstrang Institute to Eastern European School of Magic for a change of scenery. Therefore, here she is - a sixth year Vorobyov at Eastern European School of Magic. 'Personality' Before everything had gone wrong, Celestyna had a bright and colorful personality - sociable, confident and ardent. Now, as hard as she attempts to act normal, it's still as if there's a grey veil standing between her and the world. She still smiles, talks and socializes occasionally when she's in the mood, but is apparently much quieter and less active most of the time, preferring to spend some time alone more comparing to that of before. She also gets emotional more easily and have a tad bit of anger issues these days, though she tries hard to think carefully before she acts, ensuring that she wouldn't let her emotions get the best of her or get herself into trouble. Sick of people's condolences about her family, she keeps the related negative feelings all to herself, unwilling to mention them to anyone. Nevertheless, even after the incident, her observant, intelligent and quick-witted traits haven't changed much. She's also a rather artistic person, interested in literature and music. Usually, she treats people the way they treat her - if you're nice, she'd be nice to you; if you're rude, she'd do the same, or worse. Despite being less outspoken now, she would still stand up to the unjust or bullying, like she did in the past. 'Skills and Abilities' WIP 'Trivia' *'Celestyna' means "of the sky, heavenly" in Polish, while Ingrid means "beautiful" in Swedish. *Celestyna is proficient in both Polish as well as Swedish. She's also decent in both Hungarian and English. She naturally speaks with a Swedish accent, but is currently learning to speak with a Polish one. *Celestyna always wears the necklace given by her father when she was seven. *Celestyna knows how to play the piano and a little bit of violin. *Celestyna likes animals (both magical and non-magical). Unfortunately, the feeling isn't mutual. *Celestyna has astraphobia (fear of thunder), arachnophobia (fear of spiders) & ophidiophobia (fear of snakes). *Celestyna hasn't cried for once ever since she moved to Poland - not just unwilling to but also unable to. *Before the incident, Celestyna was determined to become a writer, or a pianist. However, after that, she wasn't sure whether she should stick to her path, since a part of her wishes to become a dark-wizard catchers in order to avenge her family's death. 'Relationship' Family= Alvar Mikaelsson Augustyna (née Serafin) Mikaelsson Aleksander Mikaelsson Benedykt & Beatrycze Serafin [http://familyecho.com/?p=START&c=pxjjznqhh5&f=964353991772044925 Click here for the family tree of Celestyna. ] |-| At School= ' |-| Others= ' Category:ChocoKat Category:Characters Category:Seventh Years Category:Female Category:Swedish Category:Polish Category:Hungarian Category:Born in Sweden Category:November Birthday Category:Students Category:Vorobyov Students Category:Vorobyov Category:Right Handed Category:Name Begins With "C" Category:Witch Category:Pure-Blood Category:Straight Category:Single Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Cliqueless Category:Legitimate Child Category:Durmstrang